My Little Pony: Friendship is War
by IamyourKarma
Summary: The next step in Twilight's studies. With Rainbow Dash! Whoo war! Contains 'zombies'. Not the flesh eating kind, the proper kind. Written as though season 3 finale never happened:) Featuring Princess' Celestia, Luna, aaaaand Cadence! Graphic. Itty-bitty fangirl shipping. Bring tissues 'cause its gonna get emotional. Tips, requests, and comments welcome! Karma
1. Chapter 1

**War**

This is a story about finding peace. Based on the characters of MLP:FIM. I do not own MLP or anypony from it. Warning: slight, slight, _slight _shipping. Definite love, but more or less Madoka-Magica style O.o Enjoy. (Written from several pony's POV, will put their name at the top of each change.)

Chapter 1

Twilight's POV

The cold of the stone floor seeped into the ponies' fur. Wind howled through the broken windows, reminding the two ponies that sat there of the vicious storm outside. Rain dripped through the leaky roof, creating little puddles everywhere throughout the great hall.

"This is the next level. This is what you have been trained for."

Twilight almost didn't hear the softly spoken words. All her attention was focused on the blood-stained pony that lay before her, who was unable to move. Twilight's large purple eyes were dry, and she was too shaken to cry anymore.

"How is this what we wanted? How does the death of millions assist us in anyway?" Twilight asked, raising her gaze to stare at the wretched beast before her. "This war brought us NOTHING!" She screamed, jumping onto her hooves, the loud noise of her hooves slamming to the stone floor echoing through the great hall. "Nothing! You said this would help, but all it did was get them killed!"

"Please, Twilight, act civilly. You don't want to wake our guests."

Twilight sat back down with a bump. The cold-hearted pony was right; that was the last thing she wanted to do.

This had gone all wrong. This was supposed to HELP, not destroy everything. She wanted to go back in time, make sure this didn't happen. Twilight couldn't remember how many times she had wished that.

One Week Earlier

Rainbow Dash's POV

The sun seeped into the sky-blue pony's fur, waking her gently. Rainbow Dash blinked open her eyes to see her Daring Doo book, which she had been reading when she fell asleep. The book was opened to the last page, which showed Daring Doo giving the Golden Pony to a museum in Manehatten. Dashie stood up and stretched her wings, breathing in the sweet morning air.

Dashie had fallen asleep on a cloud again, which had drifted over some apple orchards during her slumber. Now that she was awake, the cloud stood still, submitting to her pegasus authority. Dashie peered over the edge of her cloud, looking down at the grove below.

"Hey, Apple Jack!" Dashie yelled at the orange pony on the ground below her.

The orange pony looked up in time to see the pegasus pony leap off a cloud and spread her wings, soaring down to the orchard floor. AJ was leaning on the side of an apple bucket, a piece of straw in her mouth, and her hat was pulled down over her face to keep the sun off.

"You sure are up early today. You almost never get up before noon," AJ drawled as Dashie landed next to her. Dashie smirked, her pink eyes firing up with adrenalin.

"See? I make even the impossible happen. That part of being awesome." Dashie folded her wings and sat down, grabbing an apple and beginning to eat.

"You're welcome," AJ laughed. "Oh yeah, how did yesterday's training go?"

Rainbow Dash took another bite of her apple. "Eh. Could've gone better. There's always room for improvement, but I think I'm doing pretty well as is."

AJ took a drink of water from the bucket that sat next to a tree. "I saw you practice last week, and you are pretty darn fast. They should just make you a Wonder Bolt already."

"I know, right?" Dashie said, tossing her apple core away and standing back up. "Alright, thanks for the meal. Catch you later, AJ." Dashie spread her wings and shot off the ground, going so fast a rainbow appeared behind her.

"Show off." Apple Jack chuckled, returning to work.

Dashie slammed into ground outside of Twilight's tree house, spraying dirt and gravel everywhere. Dashie opened the library door, folding her wings as she trotted in side.

"TWILIGHT, I HAVE THE BOOK YOU LENT ME!" Dashie yelled through the quiet building, startling the small dragon that had fallen asleep on a pile of books.

Spike jumped, his tail spiking straight out in fear. "Who? What?" He looked around wildly, trying to find what had woken him.

Dashie chuckled, walking up to Spike and patting him on the head. "Clam down, little bro. It's just me."

Spike relaxed as he realized who had woken him. "Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash. Good to see you."

"Yeah, good to see you too. Where's Twilight?"

"Oh, she's in the basement, I think. She got a letter from Princess Celestia, summoning her to Canterlot. The letter said for Twilight to pack everything she'll need for the next stage of her studies," Spike rambled, standing up and grabbing a broom. "Twilight is so excited about this! I hope it doesn't take too long, though, because I don't want to stay here by my-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dashie said, waving her hoof as she interrupted Spike. "I'm here to return this book," she said, reaching her nose into her saddle bag, pulling out a copy of _Daring Doo: The Golden Pony _and handing it to Spike.

"Oh, thanks! I'll put it back right away." Spike's face broke into a grin, dropping the broom and walking over to a book shelf. He climbed the ladder and put the book away.

"Awesome," Dashie said. "I'm going to go visit Twilight for a minute."

"Okay!" Spike called down to her, busy with the book shelf.

Dashie turned and walked to the stair case, easily bounding down the stairs. Dashie stepped into the basement to see Twilight rummaging through a stack of papers, mumbling to herself. The purple unicorn had a saddle bag at her hooves filled with all sorts of documents that made no sense to Dashie.

"Hey, Twi. What's up?" Dashie greeted the unicorn, her voice light and easy going as usual.

"'What's up'? Is that all you can say at a time like this?" Twilight's voice was hysterical, and her mane was a mess. Dashie was taken back at Twilight's appearance; she looked insane. "The Princess has summoned me to begin the next level of my studies! This is not a 'what's up' situation!" Dashie took a closer look at Twilight, seeing the bags under her bloodshot eyes. The small unicorn was exhausted, overwhelmed with the sudden summoning.

Twilight sighed, trying to calm down. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't sweat it," Dashie said, casually leaning on the wall. "You've been waiting for a promotion for a while. It's okay to be a little stressed. Remember how I was freaking out at the Best Young Fliers Competition?"

Twilight smiled and paused her rummaging, turning to look at Rainbow Dash. "Who could forget? Rarity's wings denigrated and she knocked out all the Wonder Bolts out during her fall. I'm sure even the Princess was impressed with that." Twilight used her magic to lift up her saddle bag and strap it around her. "Speaking of impressing the Princess, how about you tag along with me to Canterlot? I could sure use the company, as Spike needs to stay here and run the library."

Dashie smiled. "Hay yeah."

Rainbow Dash leaped up onto the top bed of the bunk she and Twilight were sharing. Dashie yawned, stretching out her wings and legs.

"Tired already?" Twilight asked in an amused voice.

"What can I say?" Dashie replied. "I'm a creature of the night."

"Okay, 'creature of the night'. Go ahead and take a nap. We should be at Canterlot this evening." Twilight settled herself on the lower bed, opening her saddle bag and pulling out a stack of papers and some quills. "Okay," Twilight mumbled to herself, spreading out some calculus worksheets. "Carry the six, then divide. Multiply by the square root of seventy-two, and…."

Dashie closed her eyes.

Twilight's POV

The royal guards met Twilight and Rainbow Dash at the train station. Twilight searched the guard's faces for her brother, but to no success.

"Excuse me," Twilight asked the nearest guard. "Where is Captain Armor?"

"He's away on business, ma'am," the closest guard pony replied. "Top secret."

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the guard. She had dealt with quite a few dangerous creatures threatening the land of Equestria, including the reformation of a notorious villain, so there should be nothing she wasn't allowed to know. The guard kept a straight face, turning and leading the small group towards the palace.

Rainbow Dash trotted to keep up with Twilight. "What's with all the security?" Dashie whispered. Her red and orange bangs were messy, giving Dashie a very sleepy look. "The last time there was security like this, everypony ended up almost getting eaten by Changlings."

"The Princess told me Shining Armor is away on business," Twilight whispered back. "They probably have to up security to make sure the princesses are safe."

A pegasus guard offered to carry the two pony's saddle bags, and then began to lead the two friends towards the castle, leaving the other guards behind at the train station. The trio trotted up the white and gold stone stair cases, the walk ways and houses getting fancier the higher up they climbed. Twilight and Rainbow Dash's hoof steps echoed as they entered a peacefully quiet courtyard. The other ponies in the area were sitting at little round tables with big umbrellas, eating lunch and gossiping. A green and white unicorn with a lyre for a cutie mark turned her head and watched Twilight as she passed, the green pony's large amber eyes wide and afraid.

Twilight pause – why was this unicorn afraid of her? There was no mistaking the terror in the pony's eyes. Twilight turned and walked up to the green pony, cautious as not to scare the pony further.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked, her voice light and curious.

The green pony screamed. Her high-pitched voice shattered the air, ripping across the quiet courtyard and causing all the gossiping ponies to fall silent and stare. The green pony jumped away from Twilight, knocking over the small table and spilling the drink she had been sharing with her cream-colored friend. The cream colored pony looked just as surprised at her friend's actions at Twilight felt, her ears flattened against the side of her head as the screams continued.

The green and white pony continued thrashing around, knocking over other tables and making a mess. Guards showed up quickly and tackled her to the ground. A gray unicorn guard used his magic to hold her still until the rest of his squad tied her into restraints and led her away.

Twilight's escort cleared his throat. "My sincerest apologies for that, ah, rambunctious display. We have not had that happen before, so please understand." The guard dipped his head in a sign of respect, turning and leading the way once more towards the palace. Twilight turned to follow, glancing back to see the cream colored pony being surrounded by guards who began to ask questions.

"How is Miss Heartstrings possibly related to Miss Sparkle?" Twilight heard a guard ask before getting out of ear shot.

"Wow," Dashie commented. "For such a high-class place, there is a lot of trouble. Which makes it AWESOME!" Dashie unfolded her wings and launched herself into the air, looping around in the sky a few times before returning to Twilight.

A white pegasus guard approached the little group, a stern look on his face. "Ma' am, this is a STRICT no-flying zone, so please keep to the ground."

Rainbow Dahs folded her wings up and mumbled, "Jeeze, what a stingy place."

The white pegasus sniffed, turning to the guard that had led Dashie and Twilight from the train station. "I'll take them from here."

"Yes, Commander Blast." The unicorn guard set the girl's saddle bags at their feet, dipping his head in farewell as he left.

"And might I ask who you are?" Twilight said to the commander, her purple eyes large and unblinking.

"Commander Wind Blast, second-in-command of the Royal Guard. You must be Miss Twilight Sparkle and Miss Rainbow Dash," the white pegasus explained, keeping his voice firm and assertive. "Best friends, as I understand. Saved Equestria at the times our dear princesses were unable to act."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Dashie said, her voice challenging to the Commander's authority.

The Commander smiled. "Princess Celestia trusts me very much. It would be wise for you to do the same, for I have proven my loyalty multiple times."

Rainbow Dash didn't look convinced. She was still unhappy about the no-flying law, but _That's just Dashie_, Twilight thought. The Commander turned around and let the two ponies up a large winding stair case and to the palace entrance. Twilight's heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar doors, her eyes stinging with slight nostalgia at the thought of see her beloved princess again.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Rarity would've killed to see the palace decorated like this. Canterlot seemed was in the midst of celebrating the annual Crystal Harvest Festival, which was an event meant to celebrate open harvest in the Crystal Kingdom. Shimmering tapestries hung from the walls like flowing rivers of different colors and hews, all melding together and forming an intertwined patter across the great hall. The guards lining the room were clad in midnight blue armor, indicating that they were the night guards. The previously red carpet that had covered the stone floor had been replaced with a marvelous crystal-hewed and color-changing carpet that seemed to shift from day to night when you moved.

Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the princess. Princess Luna was at the throne, having just raised the moon and stars. Her usual daytime armor was gone, and she sat proudly, her magnificent gossamer main flowing in the non-existent wind. The Princess was clothed in a gown that resembled a storm cloud; it floated around her body, twisting and turning as if it had free will.

"Twilight Sparkle." The night princess boomed, her loud yet feminine voice carrying across the hall. "What brings me the great honor of your presence?"

Twilight trotted down the hall and up to the night princess, Dashie trailing closely behind. Both fell into a low bow, only rising when the night princess nodded permission.

"Princess Celestia has summoned me here for the next stage of my studies. Do you happen to know what it is?"

Luna smiled, but shook her head. "Neigh, fair subject. The secrets of my sister's mind are hers alone, and I am not privy to them. However, she did tell me that if you should arrive tonight, that you are to be sent to her immediately. She is in the private archives of the Outer Library. Commander Blast shall accompany you there."

Dashie let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you serious? This guy?"

Princess Luna looked down disapprovingly at Dashie. "Commander Blast is a well-respected friend of my sister's. You will do well to respect him as well, Rainbow Dash."

Commander Blast dipped his head. "Thank you for those kind words, your Majesty."

Princess Luna blinked. "Think naught of it. Now, away with you, my sister is waiting."

Twilight's POV

The Outer Library was the oldest building in Canterlot. It was made of white marble, like the rest of the city, but it was cracked and dried out from years of being under the sun. Somepony would restore it, but the walls were originally placed and pasted by Star Swirled the Bearded himself. Nopony wanted to touch such a historical building in fear of the older ponies who still appreciated historical land marks. The main door was at the top of a grand outdoor staircase, flanked by both starlight torches and night guards. The stone-gray pegasus guards dipped their heads in greeting and respect as the commander approached, their identical green eyes flicking a once-over of Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Privates," The commander greeted the guards, pausing before the library's entrance. "Both of you need to head over to the Upper Hall, because I'll be here with these two." Commander Blast gestured his wing at Twilight and Rainbow Dash, indicating the two friends were not a threat.

"Yes, sir, Commander Blast," the privates said in unison, both giving a right-winged salute. The twins were dismissed and they started down the steps, hoof steps in perfect unison and pattern. The commander looked at Twilight, his electric blue eyes piercing into Twilight's soft purple ones. Twilight felt her ears burn at the assertive gaze – it was powerful and almost overwhelming, yet it compelled her to stare longer. She noticed the commander's set, square jaw, and how high he held his head, and how his nostrils flared ever so slightly –

This was a stallion to be reckoned with.

Twilight swallowed, realizing how strange she felt. This was not a normal feeling in the least. She certainly found the commander attractive (What lady pony wouldn't?), but this – this - _arousal_ - she felt welling up inside her was completely unnatural. There was no way. There was no way she liked-

"Come ON, Twilight!" Dashie said, head-butting Twilight in the flank. "You were in a panic to get here, so move it!"

Twilight snapped out of her – ah, _interesting_ – thoughts, her gaze braking from Commander Blast's. The purple unicorn trotted into the library, her hoof steps softening on the carpeted floor. Twilight's heart swelled with warmth at the sight of Princess Celestia.

There are no words to properly describe how wonderful the day princess looked, her thin ivory legs bent at comfortable angels as she lay on the reading cushions. Her front left leg was curled under her broad white chest, a thick, old book open to a faded page and lying in front of her. The Princess' expression was soft and relaxed, and a small sun she had conjured up was floating at the perfect angle to shed light on her book. The light was dimer in the library, giving the appearance of a cozy and rarely visited room. The Princess' feather-light main swirled around her, the golden day armor glinting in the low light.

"Princess," Twilight breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**War**

MLP:FIM fic! I don't own _ANY _pony from here, because if I did everyone would probably cry. Anyways, My Little Pony: Friendship is War chapter TWO! Finally! Gonna keep it at M to be safe, and for a lot of violence and someshipping. Nothing heavy. Confessions of love for the author are accepted, but even more so REVIEWS! ~Karma

Chapter 2

Twilight's POV

Celestia lifted her magnificent head at the sound of Twilight's voice. The ivory alicorn stared a moment, her light lavender unable to focus, her gaze swimming with thoughts and emotions.

"Princess?" Twilight said again, concerned this time. The small purple unicorn took a few steps closer to the dewy-eyed alicorn, the younger one's heart beating faster as the distance closed.

The word's finally seemed to register within the princess' mind, and a brilliantly white smile broke out on her face. Celestia stood, stretching out her cramped limbs and aching neck. The princess flipped her mane, all light sources in the room gleaming off of the fiber optic-like strands in her glorious cloud of hair.

"Twilight, my most faithful student," Celestia hummed, her soft, angelic voice catching every ounce of emotion that flooded Twilight's mind at hearing her words. It was so wonderful, so calming to be back, back in the city carved of white marble and gold, back to her studies, and back to her gracious and loving Princess.

Celestia swept across the remaining distance, her long legs taking only three strides and a gentle flap of her wings (_Mostly for show_, Twilight thought). The princess stopped shortly before reaching Twilight, dipping her head in greeting at Commander Blast. The commander responded with a low bow, his well-muscled shoulders visible even though he was heavily clad in armor.

Rainbow Dash was also in a low bow, her baby blue wings spread to full glory and equally well-muscled legs set in a low lunge. Twilight also began to bow, blushing in shame for having not automatically stooped the moment she entered the building.

"Rise, friends," the Princess said kindly. "We are comrades here, and we should treat each other as such."

Rainbow Dash immediately stood, her wings still spread beautifully. The night torches glowed faintly on Dashie's wings, giving her feathers a textured and deep look. The commander and Twilight stood slower, their respect for Celestia still heavy on them.

"Princess, I have so-" Twilight rushed, her voice breathless.

"Hush, my dear Twilight. All will be explained," Celestia cut off Twilight kindly, her voice like a song. "You two must be tired from the trip."

"NOPE!" Dashie blurted, a huge grin on her face. "Slept the whole way here. Plenty of energy to party now!"

Celestia gave a small and lady-like chuckle, her composure ever present. "If you rest tonight, you will have so much more energy for tomorrow. A tour of the castle while Twilight is working, hmmmm?"

Rainbow Dash folded her wings and thought that over. "Yeah, I guess. Do I get to see the dungeons?"

Next day~

Rainbow Dash's POV

_Geez_, Dashie thought, _even the dungeons are fancy_. _I'd bet my favorite racing cloud Rarity wouldn't mind being trapped down here. _Dash glanced over her right shoulder at the ever-persistent Commander Blast, who had taken it upon himself to give her a tour of the castle dungeons.

"Where are the chains?" Dashie asked. The commander grimaced. "And the torture chamber? And the skeletons that should be hanging everywhere to scare the inmates?" Dashie paused. "And where the hay are the inmates?"

The commander sighed. "This is Canterlot. A high-class place with good morals, not some run-down town that doesn't even have a town wall. We don't _have _inmates, because crimes are almost never committed."

Dashie was about to snark back when she heard a pathetic whimper, almost like a prayer or a chant. The abrasive blue pegasus trotted around a corner in search of the sound, only to find a disheveled heap of a green and white pony.

"Beware the spark," the pony cried to herself. Dashie recognized her as the pony who had freaked out in the courtyard café yesterday evening. "Beware the spark. Beware the spark, beware the spark beware the sparkbewarethesparkbewarethe spark…."

Dash's heart ached at the sound of the psychotic pony pleading to an unknown force, trying to warn it. She turned back to the guard.

"Let her go, dude," Dash said, not quite pleading. "Nopony deserves to be locked up like this."

"No."

The answer was abrupt, and abrupt, irrational answers peeved Dashie more than anything. "No? What the hay did she do?" The cerulean pegasus growled, the fur on the back of her shoulders and neck raising. "She needs help. Not isolation."

Commander Blast's gaze hardened, his handsome square jaw clenching tightly. Dashie stood her ground, even under the harsh and judgmental gaze of the commander. "You will do right," the commander said, every ounce of his voice straining with the willpower to not yell. "To remember that this is CANTERLOT. Disrupting the peace is punishable by law - a mandatory twenty-four hours of confinement. The only reason she's in solitary is because there are no other criminals." The commander lost his composure for a moment, his nostrils flaring in rage.

Rainbow Dash turned her head back toward the sniveling pony, who had begun to rock herself back and forth, her fore legs rubbing against each other in an attempt to calm herself.

"Let me in there." Dashie demanded. The commander opened his mouth to protest, but Dash cut him off. "There's no harm in that. She. Is. SUFFERING." The smaller pegasus stood her ground as the commander stared her down, both ponies so strong willed neither gave an inch. "Please."

Commander Blast sighed and reached his nose around to the right side of his armor and grabbed a cold key chain that was strapped there. The commander filed through the keys, selecting one and raising his head and inserting a plain key into the gate lock. The gate swung open soundlessly, indicating the dungeon was in excellent condition and well-maintained. Rainbow Dash softly clip-clopped through the door way, moving slowly towards the crying pony.

"Hey..." Dashie said warmly, kneeling down next to her. "My name is Rainbow Dash. What's yours?"

The green unicorn lifted her head from her hooves and looked desperately at Dashie, her gold eyes tear stained and distraught. The mare trembled as Rainbow Dash stretched her wing out around her, cradling the shaking unicorn.

The strange pony sniffed and curled closer into Dashie's side, covering her face with her hoof. "Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings."

"Lyra," Dashie repeated, rolling the name over her tongue. She was relieved the mare was calming down, though Lyra was still rambling on and on about 'bewaring the sparkle'.

"I don't want it, Rainbow Dash," Lyra cried quietly. The soft sobs struck a string in Dahsie's heart, compelling her to wrap her other wing tightly around Lyra. "I don't want it. It's coming, for both you and I. Everypony. Beware the sparkle."

"Is that so?" Dashie rocked the smaller pony in her wings, thinking of the occasional times she had done the same to Scootaloo when the filly would awake with night terrors. "What's coming?"

Lyra only cried harder at this, her tears flowing freely and shamelessly into Dashie's shoulder. "Don't leave, Rainbow Dash, don't leave me. Don't leave me, don't leave me don'tleavemeDON'TLEAVEME!"

Rainbow Dashed tensed as Lyra collapsed onto her, scrambling to wrap her hooves around the startled pegasus. Lyra screamed, begging to not be abandoned, and she screamed, warning everypony in hearing rage about the sparkle.

"They're in my head, Rainbow Dash. And they have shown me everything. I met the Shades when I saw your friend," Lyra whispered. "They swarmed my vision and took over my mind. I want to save you, Rainbow Dash. Before you are damned to this cruel fate of which awaits everypony else. I want you to know."

Pure horror crept under Dashie's skin at her words, the chilling feeling of realization freezing her bones. The two stayed like that, RD's wings now loose around Lyra, and Lyra clutching onto Dashie for dear life. The traumatized unicorn let her wails subside, releasing her strangling hold on Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean, Lyra?" Rainbow Dash asked, not sure whether or not she really wanted to know.

But the unicorn was silent, slowing down her breathing and relaxing completely, feeling safe and warm wrapped in Dashie's wings.

"Miss Dash," the commander started, clearing his throat. "It's high time we leave."

"No," Dashie said, turning her cold, pink gaze on the emotionless commander. "We can't just leave her like this. You saw how scared she was that I would leave her. I won't let her wake up to find me gone- that might drive her further off the edge.

Commander Blast just snorted and sat down in the door way.

Twilight's POV

Twilight's eyes were wide, absorbing every swirl of magic being emitted from Celestia's horn. The soft dawn light brought on by the rising sun reached its soft finger tips over the ponies, brushing through their soft coats and warming the skin below. Twilight basked in the glory of both the sun and its goddess, marveling at the glory of everything. Streams and rivers of every hew and shade of gold and yellow continued to flow freely from Celestia's horn, (though the sun was fully risen) swirling and twisting and encasing her slender, ivory body.

Twilight could not bring herself to look away at the sight of the princess. The magic stopped flowing, yet the glow of a recently cast spell lingered on Celestia's body. The shimmering light slid and twisted over the princess' body until it was bent into a shape of a long, trailing gown.

Twilight felt a hot blush flush through her body from hooves to ear tips. The Day Princess was very, _very_ beautiful.

"What's the special occasion?" Twilight squeaked, trying to not sound like a school filly.

There was genuine surprise in Celestia's eyes. "Why, the next step of your studies, of course. It's what I summoned you here for, remember?"

Twilight was quick to recover. "Yes, yes of course. Beg pardon my excitement, Princess, but what exactly _is_ my next step? Brining friendship and harmony to other coun-"

"Hold still," the princess murmured, stepping closer. The small purple pony's words froze in her throat as Celestia leaned down her head and touched the tip of her horn to Twilight's.

The feeling of teleporting enwrapped Twilight's senses, squeezing her entire body and giving her a weightless feeling, as though she were falling from a very high building. Pressure increased in her ears, blocking all sound and her eyes squeezed shut with the force of everything. Non-existent wind billowed through her mane, and ice incased her delicate body. And just as it had started so suddenly, the trip came to a screeching halt as they reached Celestia's destination.

Twilight stumbled, the speed of an alicorn's teleportation much faster than her own. She regained her balance quickly and gracefully, gathering her bearings.

The room they appeared in was perfectly circular, made from clean cut stone. The whirring of power indicated the room was filled with machinery, if the wires everywhere weren't a dead giveaway.

The room wouldn't have been so interesting if it didn't have the throne.

Said throne was fifteen feet tall, wide enough for two ponies to sit side-by-side if their flanks were pressed together. Wires connecting to the base of the chair were in neatly looped and organized piles, all color coded with labels at the bases. None of this was extremely unusual, except what the chair was made of. Twilight and never seen anything like them; she hadn't even _read_ about them.

But they were definitely skeletons.

An unearthly chill crept into Twilight's bones, nesting deep inside her. Fear pricked at her spine, as though the eye less skulls were watching her. "What are they?" she stammered, unable to tear her eyes away from the ghastly display before her. Her hackles began to raise, every nerve in her body screaming '_danger!_' the longer she stared.

"I believe they were called 'Hominids' in their time," Celestia purred, suddenly very close to Twilight. "But casual lore dubs them, ah, 'humans'." The purple unicorn was immovable as the princess' hot breath scorched her ear, sending shivers and more warning signals through Twilight's body.

The human skeletons were twisted in grotesque ways, their backs bent backwards and bones braced to almost snapping points. Their bones were melded together by pure pressure, causing cracks to appear on the lower set bodies.

"W-why are they made into furniture? Why aren't they at a museum, or placed in the ground in respect? Why are they humiliated and tormented so?"

Celestia drew her wing over a trembling Twilight, pulling the unicorn closer. "They need to learn their place. After the war is won, our goddess and almighty ruler will sit there, in her rightfully earned place."

Twilight's eyes widened in confusion and terror at Celestia's words. "What do you mean, war? There hasn't been a war in Equestria since King Sombera's rein..."

Celestia smiled. "Indeed, my dear Twilight. A thousand years ago I fought him, and I was foolish to do so. He was right." Celestia turned her head to gaze up at the ugly throne. "He was always right." Twilight stepped back from Celestia, horrified.

"Join us, Twilight. This is what I have trained you for. You - the strongest unicorn in all of Equestria. Our powers combined will make us unstoppable." Celestia turned back to Twilight.  
"Harmony and friendship is useless. The only thing it brings is a broken promise," Celestia said, taking a step towards Twilight. "I was foolish to think it was love and happiness that kept Equestria alive all this time. Secret darkness and rightful truth hidden away in one's heart is what keeps the fire of life burning."

"Princess, that is absolute non sense, and you are well aware of that," Twilight said disbelievingly. "And who are you to say you are the goddess of all who live? Please see how your logic is-"

"I never said_ I_ am the true goddess. I may be, but I will have to lead the battle if I ever want the right." Celestia's eyes gleamed with contempt and something much, much darker. "The Shades will lead the fated goddess into battle, and she will prevail. They have shown me so."

Twilight's heart plummeted- what demons possessed her beloved princess?

"The only way to please the Shades and bring TRUE peace to Equestria-no, all of existence- is to control them. They will choose their goddess, and she will rule all. Just as it has been said to pass, it shall."

Twilight squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid herself of the venomous words and the throne _especially_ the throne, oh god, it was so horrible make it stop make it stop _make it stop_-

"Is power not what you crave?" Celestia stated rather than asked. "Is it- oh, is it _me_?" The alicorn nosed her slender ivory snout to Twilight's neck, teeth grazing her purple fur. The unicorn yelped and sprang away from Celestia, her back feet skittering for traction as she slid around to face the Day Princess.

Twilight was breathing heavily. She had thought for quite some time that her love for the princess was more than a student-teacher feel, but after just a degree of contact she had thought she craved, Twilight knew it wasn't like that for her.

Celestia's gaze was still soft and compassionate. "So, it's not me you care for. I understand. You don't write nearly as often as you did, so you must be spending more time with your friends. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, right? Let me show you."

Celestia conjured up a hologram of the very room they were standing in. However, in the seat of the throne was an abnormally large fire-red alicorn with stark-black eyes. Twilight thought she would vomit when she saw everypony she knew and loved scattered at the base of the throne, chained and wired, every movement and action completely controlled. Twilight spotted Rarity and Applejack chained together, AJ resting her well-muscled body on top of Rarity's. Other Ponyville natives were strewn around the image as well, all involved in a shameful act of some sort Tears rolled down Twilight's cheeks at the sight of her friends being forced to do such an unspeakable and shamefully private act at the feet of the black-eyed alicorn.

"All this can be avoided," Twilight heard a voice soothe in the back of her mind, faintly recognizing it. "Just trust your teacher. When has she ever lead you astray?"

Twilight blinked, her violet gaze swirling and unfocused, her pupils slightly larger than normal. "When indeed?"

TBC

Hey again. Love meeeee! I worked super hard on this. It took me an entire day. So, show how much you loved it and REVIEW. I will also take an occasional art request, and post it on my profile or something. Ex: What did Celestia's dress formation look like? BOOM. Picture posted. Please, please, PLEASE review, especially because it's my first fic and I want to know if people like it.

Karma


	3. Chapter 3

War

Based off MLP:FIM! I do not own them! I am just a broke sophomore in high school who has a lot of time on her hands. Rated M for violence, a little foul language, suggestive themes, shipping, murder, chaos, depressing stuffs….. Ya… Anyways, My Little Pony: Friendship is War chapter THREE! YEAUH!

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Where's Twilight?" Dash asked Commander Blast. It was well past noon, and Dash hadn't seen hide or hair of Twilight since the previous evening. Lyra had been bailed out some time ago by some cream-colored pony named Bon-bon. Upon realizing the two were a couple, Dashie felt incredibly guilty about cradling Lyra the entire morning. The green unicorn didn't want to leave Dash, but the pegasus had reassured her that Twilight was her friend and would never hurt anypony.

Lunch had been incredible. She had eaten three whole hay sandwiches, two Moo-Moo shakes, and an oat muffin. Dash was now leaning against a white marble and gold balcony raining, enjoying the view of Canterlot in the hot afternoon. The commander was standing nearby, too engrossed with listening to a conversation between a judge and a baker to hear what Dashie had said.

"Where's Twilight?" Dashie asked again, a little annoyed that the commander had ignored her. The impatience in her voice got Blast's attention, and the pegasus guard turned to face her.

"What?"

Dash rolled her eyes. "Where is Twilight? Y'know, small, purple, genius unicorn with the power of a freight train in her horn and the ability to read an entire library without dying. That Twilight."

The commander glared at Rainbow Dash, furious with her lack of respect. "With Princess Celestia. Still. Magic promotions of this sort take a long time."

Rainbow Dash turned her pink gaze back out over Canterlot, no long admiring the view but instead thinking about Twilight. The blue pegasus pondered the activities of progressing students. Dash had never been much of a studious student herself, so she imagined Twilight being presented with a gown, cap, and scroll and having the whole ordeal over with.

Dash sighed and rested her head on her hooves. Her yellow-orange-red bangs flopped in her eyes, evidence she was bored with the high-class yet currently mundane capital of Equestria. There was an awkward silence until a scroll popped into the air, startling both Dash and Commander Blast. The scroll dropped to the ground with a small _whap_, and Dash grabbed it up and was reading before the commander could even react.

"Twilight says to meet her in the Grand Underground Throne Room," Dash said to the commander as he read the letter over her shoulder. "But she signed it 'Lady of the Twilight'. Geeze! How high Celestia promote her?"

The commander's sudden and thrilled smile went unnoticed.

The cylinder room, in all its glory, didn't scare Dash. The throne of human skeletons even lost its horror when she saw how bad Twilight was. Ice seeped its way into Dashie's bones when she saw her best friend's condition. The unicorn's pupils were massive, not quite blotting out her purple irises but getting close. A thin red wire was shoved down her throat, causing the pathetic unicorn to gag and cough every now and then. Her slender, short legs were bent at gruesome angles, looking broken and sprained. But, the most unnerving thing of all was how calm she was, a joyful expression plastered on her face.

"W-What the hell did you do to her?" Dash choked out, taking a step back. Celestia swept her gossamer hair out of her face and smiled in what she thought was a reassuring way.

"She did this to herself. The shades need a goddess, and she volunteered for it," the alicorn explained kindly. The commander nodded in agreement. "This process is only capable if the host is willing," he added.

Rainbow Dash didn't believe it. There had to be an enchantment, something. There was no way Twilight would want to rule everything, sitting atop a throne of corpses made from an extinct race's bodies.

"We will save them," Twilight smiled. "Everypony will be just fine, Dashie! The shades will help. We won't end up like the humans, dead and disgraced."

Dread weighed heavily on Dash's heart as she remembered the frantic warnings Lyra had cried. Oh god, she was right. She was right, and everypony thought she was crazy. Even Rainbow Dash didn't believe her. And now the shades had taken Twilight.

Dash stepped forward, fully intending to slap some sense into Twilight. She opened her mouth to give an angry warning when Celestia blasted her to the ground with a spell of pure golden energy. A scorch mark seared itself onto her unprotected side, burning her soft flesh.

"However," Celestia growled, all humor and pleasantries forgotten. "The shades will not allow the weak to poison the new world. They will purge the 'weeds' that threaten the beautiful 'crops' of Equestria. They shall bring order. We will have New Equestria, a utopia of civilization. ALL WILL LOVE LADY OF THE TWILIGHT!" Celestia cried, breathless.

Rainbow Dash cowered on the stone cold floor, all daredevil strength abandoning her. Twilight smiled at the submissive pose of her friend. Dash noticed how horrible she looked, the tips of her fur faded into an unhealthy shade of red.

"I need a sacrifice, to honor the arrival of my new subjects," Twilight said, her voice monotone. "And, of course, my rise to authority and rightful place as Lady of the Twilight."

"ME!" Commander Blast exclaimed, throwing himself onto the stone floor before Twilight. Rainbow Dash watched in horror as Twilight conjured up a carving knife out of thin air. Using her magic, the unicorn brought the knife higher into the air before slamming it down into the commander's spine. Blast's scream of pain and anguish shattered the air, making Dash jump off the ground and squeak in fear at the sight of bright red blood gushing from the wound. The commander fell to the floor with a pained gurgle, a sickening bubble of blood swelling up at his mouth and bursting with a _pop_.

"WILLING BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILLED," Celestia boomed, her light lavender eyes livid with excitement. Her horn lit up with its golden glow of magic, indicating the beginning of a spell. "ENTER, BROTHERS AND SISTERS. הזן את ארצנו היפה, לטהר את אחינו ממחלות שצורכות אותם. תביא שלום ואנו exsault אתהשליטים, חוקיים. אוהבים אותנו, ג."

A perfect oval ring of gold fire twice the height of Celestia opened before the three ponies. Rainbow Dash backed towards the exit, thinking, _ohgodohgodohgodohgod I need to leave NOW_. The portal shimmered and opened, releasing embodied nightmares. They were the size and shapes of earth, pegasi, and unicorn ponies, but they had no colors or manes or cutie marks. The shades had pure red slit eyes and rock-like fangs that dripped acid. The unicorn shades breathed fire and the winged ones had bat-style wings.

"More portals have opened all over Equestria," Celestia informed Rainbow Dash. "Soon, all unthankful ponies will be disposed of and the new era will arise. All hail Lady of the Twilight!"

The shades repeated her cry, a continuous and deafening and thunderous roar. Twilight gave all the shades a loving smile, as though she was the mother of a group of prize-winning athletes. And the only thing Rainbow Dash could do was run.

Rarity's POV

"Ah, lovely. Don't you girls think a cutie mark in culinary art would be nice?" Rarity suggested to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they walked into the kitchen, their soft filly manes rumpled from a late night. Rarity had gotten up early and prepared the four of them a 'simply fabulous' breakfast, which of course was nutritious and lean.

Sweetie Belle yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth as the three children slumped into the chairs around the kitchen table. Rarity beamed with pride at the display she had prepared, giving each pony a generous amount of food and drink. The elegant ivory unicorn sat in the remaining seat, in-between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and across from Apple Bloom.

The country filly's eyes were wide at the sight of all the food. "Wow, Rarity. You sure do make everythin' look purty, not just dresses. Why, my sister Apple Jack says it don't matter what the food looks like as long as it's good eatin', but this sure does put that to shame."

Rarity smiled at Apple Bloom's words. "Why, thank you, Apple Bloom. Did you girls have a restful sleep?"

"OF COURSE we didn't," Scootaloo said loudly, grinning. "We aren't going to get our cutie marks for being 'good sleepers'. We planned our adventures for today!"

"Oh?" Rarity said, bemused at the girls' excitement. She used her telekinesis to grab a cup and pour herself a strong cup of coffee, a large order of gem-studded dresses and accessories on her mind.

"YEA we are going to the lake!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, all drowsiness forgotten.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER BEACH RESCUERS, YAY!" The three fillies yelled at once, startling Rarity and nearly causing the elegant mare to spill her coffee.

"Well," Rarity began in her usual condescending tone, raising her drink to her lush lips, "Just don't go around annoying anypony. We don't need a repeat of-"

Something hit the side of the boutique, crashing through the wall and smashing into the ponies seated around the table, knocking the children out and covering them in debris. Rarity fell to the floor, disoriented and confused as the previously quiet morning erupted into chaos, screams and explosions filling the air.

Blood trickled out of the side of Rarity's mouth as she heaved herself to her hooves, her head spinning and pounding. Coffee was spilled down her right foreleg, seeping through her lush white coat and broken glass littered the now dust covered floor. Rarity staggered around the room, frantically searching for her little sister.

The dress maker dug through the rubble, for once unconcerned about the condition of her mane. Rarity used her magic to lift the chunks of building off where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were and used her hooves to dig through the rocks and glass. Cuts opened on her legs, yet Rarity was panicking so much that the stinging pain didn't even register as she found the soft tufts of Sweetie Belle's fur. Rarity plunged forward, shoving gravel out of the way until she could sink her teeth into the scruff of her sister's neck, pulling the child out of the mess and setting her next to an over turned table.

Rarity exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw Sweetie Belle was alive. Her heart ached as she thought of every unkind thing she had ever said to her little sister, every time she had abused her power as being the oldest, and every time she had turned down a play date even though she wasn't working.

"Sweetie, Sweetie wake up!" Rarity cried, shaking the filly's limp form. The baby unicorn flinched at the touch, curling into herself as a pained expression twisted her face. "Sweetie-"

Rarity howled as something heavy leapt onto her haunches, squishing her hips down to the floor and digging razor sharp claws into her flesh. The monster flipped Rarity over, the unicorn giving a squeak of disgust at the sight of the beast's demented face. Its fangs were bared, green acid dripping down onto Rarity's chest, where it sizzled and evaporated.

Anger settled in Rarity as she thought of Sweetie Belle, lying on the ground behind her. Nopony touches her baby sister. Reacting on instinct, Rarity powered her horn with an electricity spell, letting the magic cook before shooting the monster, rewarded as it dropped dead.

Rarity shoved the dead _thing_ off of her, stone cold resolve set in her beautiful eyes as she went back to the pile of wood and stone in search of the other fillies.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Rainbow Dash might be the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, but Celestia's inter-dimensional portal was much faster. The once loving and cute Ponyville was practically flattened, the sound of birds singing replaced with screams as the residents were burned and eaten alive. Rainbow Dash pushed herself, flying fast enough to make a sonic rainboom and still she flew faster. The smoke from fires in dozens of little towns could be seen from the outskirts of the small town, but Dash needed to help her friends first.

Dashie searched the ground frantically for survivors. The shades spewed fire and acid everywhere, the rancid stench of burning flesh filling the air. Frantic ponies kicked and screamed for help as they were slowly eaten alive by the intruders. Half-eaten carcasses were strewn all over the roads, and Dash dared not look closer in fear of recognizing a cutie mark - or worse, a face.

Then the light blue racing pegasus saw Rarity at the blown-open entrance to Carousal Boutique. The gorgeous mare was firing blasts of blue magic from her horn, bucking and slashing her hooves at any shades within reach. Rainbow Dash's chest swelled with relief at the sight of her, proud to have such a bad-ass fighter as a friend.

Rarity's POV

The girls were awake now, but that wasn't helping Rarity very much. Sweetie Belle's back legs were broken and something was wrong inside Apple Bloom. The filly kept coughing up dust and blood, crying about how bad it hurt. Scootaloo was very bruised, but she was breathing normally and no bones were broken.

And Rarity was exhausted. The night before had been late, with taking care of the girls before bed and sketching out new dress designs. The dark monsters kept coming, and Rarity was getting more cuts and bruises than she'd ever seen one place. Thankfully, electricity seemed to be the monsters weakness as blast after blast of magic dropped them like flies.

A flash of bold blue swept to Rarity's side, bucking a shady monster in the face. The new comer turned and met Rarity's flaming blue eyes with an adrenaline pumped pink stare.

"Praise Celestia," Rarity smiled, rushing forward and embracing Rainbow Dash. Rarity pulled back to see Dashie's considerably darker gaze.

"Not hardly," Dashie growled, no humor or joking in her voice. Rarity had no time to be confused as more monsters stalked in through the destroyed wall of the boutique, snapping their teeth, spitting acid and fire.

"Stay on offense," Dashie shouted over the clamor. "They're called 'shades'. Aim for the head, no use in wasting energy on anything else."

Rarity responded with blowing the heads clean off of three shades. The beautiful unicorn had a terrible gleam in her eyes that could disintegrate the very souls of new born babies. Nothing got past her slashing hooves and warning battle cries; the sight of a raging and rightfully murderous Rarity was beautiful and terrible and twisted and wonderful all at the same time.

There was a lull in the immediate battle, and Dash stood guard while Rarity tended to the girls, gathering ribbon from the boutique and some broken wooden beams and making splints for Sweetie Belle's legs. The soft, white filly was crying silently, too shocked and in too much pain to even speak.

Screaming still rang through the air as the townponies were brutally dismembered. Rarity dared a quick glance outside and immediately regretted it; dozens of ponies and pets were lying in the streets, half eaten. The unlucky ones that were still alive tried to drag themselves out of the pools of blood they were lying in. Rarity felt sick as she recognized the now-sober Berry Punch. The gut-wrenching sight of the mares half torn-off face repulsed Rarity and the stench of burnt flesh and fresh blood wafting in on the slight breeze would have made any less dignified pony crumble.

But Rarity was incredibly dignified. She shielded the fillies' eyes away from the horrible massacre, calming Scootaloo with soft words and gentle caresses of the child's wings. The orange baby pegasus was trembling in open terror, and Rarity feared she might go into shock and shut her mind off. Apple Bloom was getting worse, blood flowing freely from her mouth and a fresh cut on her shoulder. Sweetie Belle had passed out from the pain in her legs, a fever coloring her cheeks and sweat beads forming on her brow. The white filly twitched in her uneasy sleep, her body and mind in absolute pain.

Fire balls soared into the boutique and exploded, flames shooting everywhere. Rarity threw herself over the CMC, heat searing her back, getting a scream of pain from the unicorn. Rarity flopped onto her back once the flames diminished, smothering the fire that had caught onto her fur. Rainbow Dash had shielded her body with her wings which she now lowered, soot blackening her feathers.

Dashie's face broke into a grin, giddy with relief at the thought that they were still alive. Rarity grinned back, completely un-lady like. The two burst into full-out laughter, hacking and choking in complete joy. The humor was short lived as shade acid splashed into Rarity's side, her legs buckling from both the impact and surprise. Dozens of shades had begun to surround the ponies, lunging forward and scratching at every chance.

"Get the girls out of here!" Rarity yelled over the continued screams from survivors and snarling of the shades. A flying shade soared in through the destroyed wall of the boutique, met with a nasty surprise as Rarity shot it in the face with a power blast of blue magic. The sophisticated unicorn's mane and tail were now completely disheveled and filthy from the continuous cascading of dust and debris falling from the damaged roof. Blood trickled down her sides from small wounds, giving her a psycho-beauty queen look as she protected the fillies.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here!" Rainbow Dash yelled back at the ivory unicorn, kicking an approaching shade in the face, successfully knocking it out. The three fillies were still cowering next to the overturned table, clutching to each other as they trembled and cried.

Rarity and Dashie went back-to-back, bucking and shooting at anything that came too close. An entire squad of shades poured in through the holes of the building, hissing and snapping as they saw the cornered -and definitely trapped- ponies. A shade prowled toward the younger ponies, eyes gleaming with the thought of an easy meal. Rarity spotted the shade, letting her magic build for a couple of seconds and blasted the beast away from the children.

"Take them out of here. I can hold the shades off long enough for you to get the girls to safety," Rarity panted, her brilliant sapphire gaze aflame. Rainbow Dash's pink stare hardened, and the blue pegasus opened her mouth to protest when Rarity raised her hoof to Dashie's mouth, silencing her. The ivory mare's beautiful eyes were brimming with tears.

"You are the Element of Loyalty. Show me you can be loyal to not only the strong, but to the helpless. I cannot carry them out of here," Rarity said, her slightly accented voice as stable as the situation could allow. "But I can cover your escape."

"I'm not leaving you here," Dashie said without hesitation, her voice firm.

Rarity dipped her head in acceptance. "And you're not going to. Just get the girls to safety, and then come back for me. I can hold off a few measly ruffians." The dress maker broke into a casual smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Rarity snapped in her usual snobby way, head-butting Rainbow Dash towards the fillies. "Just get them out of here." Rainbow Dash stared at the ivory unicorn, doubt and adrenaline pumping through her veins and showing in her pink eyes. The pegasus turned and bent her head, nosing Scootaloo up into sitting position.

"You need to fly." Dash said. Scootaloo's purple eyes widened in surprise, then fear.

"I-I-I can't! I-I've never-" The baby pegasus stammered, pupils dilated in fear. She stopped talking when she saw the seriousness in Dash's face, heavy with the knowledge of their situation. "O-Okay." Rainbow Dash nodded in approval, spreading her cerulean wings and scooping Apple Bloom up with all four legs before bending down and biting Sweetie Belle in the scruff and lifting her up. Dash beat her wings furiously, lifting herself off the ground at a third her normal speed, flapping her wings furiously until she was a good fifty feet in the air. Scootaloo crouched down, wincing at the pain in her bruised muscles. The baby pegasus spread her significantly smaller orange wings, rump raised in the air. The sight would have been particularly adorable if Rarity had been paying enough attention, but the onslaught of murder-orientated shades kept her distracted.

Scootaloo gathered all her strength in her short legs, flinging herself off the ground and flapping frantically, trying to attain altitude. Rainbow Dash saw the filly's progress and slowly led the way towards the edge of the village.

Rarity was on her own.

An overly large shade sauntered in. It shoved past the other shades, snapping at its own kind until it reached Rarity. The beast was a body builder; bulging biceps, triceps, quads and deltoids rippling under its matted black fur. A large, long, and deadly horn protruded from its head, its blood red eyes narrowed viciously as it zoned in on Rarity. The other shades backed away, forming a circle around the two opponents. The brute shade drew its lips back in a sneer, its chest puffed out in cockiness.

"Pretty pony shouldn't fight," the shade drawled, amusement glinting in its eyes. "Pretty pony should be pretty pony wifey, lovely lusty fur soft against Shade Commander's skiiiiiiin…."

Rarity curled her lip in disgust. "Oh god, it's capable of _speech,_" she replied scathingly. The self-proclaimed 'Shade Commander' growled at her tone.

"Pretty pony wifey will have to learn my way. My way is the way life is and should be taught," it growled, acid now flowing freely from its fangs. "_Rough_."

"I am NOT your 'wifey'. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last creature in existence, much less when I have much more suitable suitors," Rarity huffed, nose in the air. The beautiful ivory unicorn's heart was warmed with the thought of a very special dragon, pumping confidence into her blood. The shade's gaze hazed over with rage at Rarity's pompous display, angered by her disrespect.

"NO!" the shade snarled as an underling lunged at Rarity. The grunt skittered to a stop and turned tail, realizing his mistake. It returned to the ranks of its fellow warriors, receiving amused stares and snickers.

Rarity smirked, confidence and adrenaline making her reckless. "Bring it on, big boy." This final taunt pushed the shade brute over the edge, his muscles bunching before he sprang at Rarity, horn aimed directly at her. Rarity reared up on her hind legs, gathering all strength and magic she possessed in her core. _This is it_, she thought. _Time to prove myself as the true Element of Generosity._

The brute's horn sliced cleanly through Rarity's stomach. Blood came gushing out of the fatal wounds, the light and fire fading from her sapphire blue eyes as the dying dress marker sadly thought to herself, _I'll never know what Sweetie Belle's cutie mark will be. _

The shade beamed triumphantly at his kill before all the power left Rarity's body, electricity racing through her wound and onto its horn, travelling through its bones and killing it instantly.

The shades went wild, jumping on the two dead enemies and ripping the apart.

TBC

Ohkai guize, I creid. Sooooh mauch. BHUUUHUUUHUUUUU )': Sorry it took a few days, spring break started and I went to the beach :D but it's a nice and fat chapter right? Proof I am responsible! (Mickie- Can't you be this responsible when it comes to SCHOOL WORK? Me- I am responsible! Mickie- Orly? Then explain to me this 79 in Japanese. Me- ;_; ) okay, so PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THIS! Love you guys xoxox

Karma


	4. Chapter 4

War

Based off of My Little Pony; Friendship is magic. I own nopony! I am just a writer who loves both MLP and her dog. This is 'My Little Pony; Friendship is War' chapter four! Rated M for violence, slight fangirl shipping (kya~), kinda-sorta-zombie-things, gruesome descriptions, slavery, tyranny, sad stuffs, etc. So, yeah, not for kiddies (or the squeamish). Enjoy! Karma

Rainbow Dash's POV

There was no body- not even a blood splatter. Dash had worked all day and well into the night, a surviving unicorn pony helping her and creating small lights to help her see, as candles were in short supply and high demand. Dash and the unicorn pony named Colgate had completely cleaned out the entire boutique after the shades left, recalled to whatever damned hell hole they spawned from. The remaining ponies (there were so few of them) had begun to drag the half-eaten carcasses of their loved ones out onto the street. _So many of them are dead,_ Dash thought. _Why, Twilight? Why the hay would you try to kill everypony? What the hay did Celestia do to you? _There was no way a tiny purple unicorn who spent her life studying the magic of friendship would kill to bring on a new race. _Oh god,_ Dashie shivered, remembering the horrible, twisted, cruel fate of the skeletons that created Twilight's throne.

Rarity was dead. Stone cold remorse settled into the pit of Dash's stomach at the reality, soon followed by guilt at the acknowledgement that Dash didn't prevent that. What good was she if she can't save one silly unicorn dress maker? _The girls_, a soft voice whispered in the back of Dash's rainbow-mane head. Sweetie Belle was the most important thing in the entire world to Rarity, and the poor filly wouldn't make it if she didn't see a doctor soon. Rainbow Dash feared the damage done to the baby's back legs would render them immovable and useless. Even magic can't heal some injuries.

Dash was shaken out of her thoughts by a sharp cry of pain from Colgate as the blue and white unicorn's right foreleg buckled out from underneath her. Dash was at the injured pony's side in a minute, examining the day-old bite mark that had ripped open her soft flesh. Acid had left a deep burn mark around the wound, poisoning the skin and turning it a sickly shade of gray-green. Dash used her hoof to gently lift Colgate's leg, careful to not bother the torn, tender tissue. Colgate was feverishly warm to the touch, and upon closer examination was seen to have bloodshot eyes that betrayed how sick she was.

"I-I need," Colgate gasped, heaving her lungs for a decent breath of air. "I need to go see a doctor."

Even more guilt washed over Rainbow Dash, who was ashamed for neglecting this poor pony in search of somepony she already knew was dead. "I know, but I can't find any doctors. I can take you up to Sweet Apple Acers- you'll be safe inside the livestock barn."

Colgate nodded her head, wincing at the pain of moving her congested head. The unicorn pushed herself to her hooves, heavily leaning on Rainbow Dash as the pair walked out of the boutique, Dash's search finished and fruitless.

Night was falling quickly (_Did Luna know what was going on?_ Thought Rainbow Dash), and the few ponies that had been spared were crowding around Dash and Colgate.

"We can't find our children," a crying mare sobbed to Dash, her husband's expression blank with horror. "Two little colts- Jasper and Strong Back."

"My brother and sister, too!" a young filly squeaked, bounding forward despite her many wounds. The pathetic youngling didn't even have her cutie mark; her fur was muddy and bloodstained, though it seemed to be a faint shade of yellow. There was no telling what color her mane was, and Dash's stomach did a sickening summersault when she noticed the child had lost an eye. "What happened to them? I was playing by the bridge and hid under it when the monsters came….. But now I can't find them!" Desperate tears dribbled for the baby's lone eye, which was bloodshot from exhaustion and shock.

More cries of despair and mourning flooded Dash's ears, each one as gruesome as the last. Ponies were clinging to each other, crying out names of lost loved ones. Some of the more stable stallions could talk evenly, clearly describing cutie marks and colors of missing friends. The group quickly became a desperate mob, rushing forth and squishing Dash in their desperation for direction and leadership. Colgate was quickly swept away, the injured unicorn not even attempting to fight the crowd.

Blood pounded in Rainbow Dash's head, noise and voices flooding her ears as mangled and panicked ponies pressed against her flanks. _Oh, god_, Dashie thought, frozen in a horrible mixture of disgust and pity. She jumped into the air, spreading her injured wings and wincing at the strain of her weight. She hovered a few feet above the heads of the ponies, just out of reach.

"Listen," Dash said to the blabbering mob. "LISTEN!" she snapped, hunger and exhaustion and shock recovery getting the best of her patience. The crowd fell silent, trembling, as they all strained to hear what Dash had to say.

"I don't know about your friends and family," Dash shouted, raising a hoof to silence anypony trying to interrupt. 'Heck, I don't know about MY friends and family. But I do know this: WE are alive. We are alive, but certainly beaten up. Is anypony a doctor?"

A slightly less-scathed unicorn stallion with a leafy plant for a cutie mark reared on his back legs to be seen and heard. "I know basic first aid, and how to clean wounds and monitor heart rates. I know all the plants that grow around here and how to make potions and pastes, but nothing like surgery or dealing with disease."

Rainbow Dash studied the colt (who was indeed a colt; the boy couldn't have been much older than Sweetie Belle), considering the risks of an untrained child giving medical care. It was worth it.

"What's your name?" Dash called down.

"Leaf Turner," the gray baby unicorn called back up, still balancing on his hind legs. "I was in the Ever Free Forest getting moss when… the shadow ponies came. They… A-Ate my sister." There was a quiver in Leaf's voice and the child dropped back onto his front hooves, head bowed as he began to cry.

Rainbow Dash's own eyes stung with tears. These were her neighbors, the ponies she controlled weather for every day. These were the ponies she loved, and now they were scared and lost and afraid. Dash's gaze hardened as she resolved to the fact that she had to take charge over this band of refugees.

'O-Okay," Dash stammered, her confidence faltering the slightest bit before she steeled herself and started again. "Okay. Everypony needs to head over to Sweet Apple Acers and take shelter in the barn, if it's intact. Arm yourselves with everything you can get your hooves on- rakes, shovels, pans- everything. Board up all the windows and doors. Leaf," Dash said, getting the colt's attention. "Get into the cellar and stock up on all remedies you can. Take somepony else with you to estimate how much food we have."

Leaf nodded, tear stains streaking down his soft, grey cheeks. "Okay, Rainbow Dash."

Dash dipped her head in approval in approval. "I need somepony to came with me and scout the nearby areas for more shades. Somepony not too injured, and fast on their hooves."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as everypony shifted their weight uncomfortably. Rainbow Dash was coming to the fact that she would have to go alone when a familiar voice spoke up.

"I'm rumored to be tha' fastest darn runner in all of Equestria," a familiar voice drawled as an orange pony with a pick axe strapped to her right flank strolled up from around the corner of a nearby building. "But I'm proven to be tha' strongest."

Dashie grinned widely at Apple Jack's words, happy to have at least one friend alive.

Night had fallen, embracing the completely silent town in her warm embrace. The surroundings were peaceful and untouched, and if one tried they could pretend nothing bad had occurred that day. Tall trees formed a small meadow in which resided a lush, grassy hill. A cool breeze gently blew through the fields, barley rustling the grass. Crickets chirped and the stars twinkled and gleamed in the velvet sky as though they were beautiful gems in one of Rarity's navy blue ball gowns.

The thought of Rarity cause Rainbow Dash genuine pain her cyan blue chest. Tears would have fallen for the lost unicorn anyway, but Apple Jack was by no means helping the matter. Her cowboy hat had been set on the ground alongside her pick axe, gently bending the grass. AJ's braid was undone and flowed freely, her straw-yellow mane tangled in Dash's multi-colored one as the two long-time friends clung to each other, as though not to be swept away by this nightmare. Apple Jack was thoroughly shaken by Rarity's death; even more than Dashie was. The traumatized orange pony had been crying into Dash's chest for hours as they lay on a grassy hill, a few miles north of AJ's barn. Dash had been sure to tell her friend that Apple Bloom was alive, but the work pony had been so distraught by Rarity's death that she refused to see her sister.

"I-I always made fun of 'er and called 'er selfish," AJ sobbed into Rainbow Dash's neck. "And she has got ter be the most darn selfless pony I even done met."

"I know," Dash cried back as she buried her nose into AJ's mane. "I told her that nopony cared about her dresses. I can't even look at the stars without thinking about her- how beautiful she was, how much she liked gems, and her voice, 'Jack, oh god, I can't forget how smoothly it flowed. All I can think about is how badly she probably screamed as they killed-" Dash's voice broke as she howled in loss and sadness freely, not hiding anything as she lay on that grassy hill with Apple Jack. Apple Jack cried harder, hopeless at the sound of the strongest pony she knew crying.

Their sobs softened into hiccups, yet tears still flowed freely. The night got even warmer as the two friends relaxed, still curled around each other, their eyes meeting in a lovely twist of green and pink. Rainbow Dash unfolded her left wing and draped it over Jack, pulling the tired pony closer.

"I'm so glad I still have you," Dash whispered. "The… losses I got today were already enough."

Apple Jack stiffened. "Where are tha others? Fluttershy went with Pinkie Pie to Appeloosa to deliver som' critters to help with tha growin' of trees, but where is Twilight? Is, i-is she-" Apple Jack choked on her words, afraid that voicing that thought would make it reality.

"No! No!" Rainbow Dash blabbered hurriedly. "I- well, I- um…. No, but… she- she-"

Dash avoided Jack's gaze, glancing up to the stars in desperation for a distraction.

"Rainbow," Apple Jack hummed, bringing her right fore hoof up and placing it warmly on Dash's cyan blue chest. "Just tell me."

Rainbow Dash's resolve was broken in an instant. "It was her," she whispered.

"Her who?"

"Twilight."

"What did she do?"

"She brought the shades."

Cold horror and realization flooded AJ's green gaze, her eyes fogging up with a mixture of terror and disbelief and sadness. "No way," the orange work pony huffed.

Honesty steeled Dash's pink eyes. "Yes, way. I don't know why. Celestia must have enchanted her or something. Twilight is powerful, more powerful than we ever imagined."

Apple Jack shook her head as though to rid herself of such evil thoughts. "Tha' don't make no sense- Twilight is the smartest and nicest pony in all of Equestria! And wha' in all of Equestria are you saying the princess did this fo'?"

"You should have seen her," Dashie exclaimed, jumping to her hooves as she stared heatedly at Apple Jack. "Celestia had Twilight all hooked up with wires- and- sitting on- ah!"

Apple Jack rolled to her belly, facing Rainbow Dash. "I believe you, Rainbow," the sad pony sighed, tired. "I just don' understand _why_; what do they hope te' gain?"

"I don't get it either," Dash murmured, reaching her left fore hoof to brush a strand of yellow hair out of AJ's face. "But I intend to find out."

"How? You just gonna walk in there, and demand to know?" AJ's asked skeptically.

Dash smiled. "Exactly."

Apple Jack sighed and closed her eyes as she lay her head down on the grass, exhausted. "Just go to sleep. We can figure this all out tomorro'. Plenty o' daylight then."

Rainbow Dash relaxed, and trotted over to AJ's side, curling up against the orange work pony. The two friends curled against each other once more, content as their flanks pressed warmly against one another. The friends nuzzled each other's neck and manes, but exhaustion soon took over them and pulled the pair into an uneasy and restless sleep.

Apple Jack's POV

The air was warm, yet no sunlight shone down from the sky. AJ was still in the limbo between dreaming and reality, so at first she simply assumed she was in her room, in her bed, and under the covers. Only the slight shift of movement pulled her out of her drowsiness, surprised somepony was with her. _Apple Bloom musta' had a nightmare again_, AJ thought, trying to go back to sleep. A rustle in the grass told her that she was not in her room, not in her bed, and definitely not sleeping next to Apple Bloom. Jack blinked open her eyes to have her sight drown out by a red-orange-yellow mane.

"Rainbow?" Apple Jack yawned. Said pegasus pony lifted her head groggily, her pink eyes bloodshot and baggy.

"Yeah?" Dash slurred in return, the yawning contagious.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno. Go back to sleep, AJ, it's still nighttime." The pegasus pony laid her head back down on the grass.

"Wait!" Apple Jack nearly shouted, jolting Rainbow Dash wide awake.

"What? Shades? WHERE?" The cyan daredevil sprang to her hooves and instantly made a one-eighty, her wings stuck out in aggression and adrenaline.

"No! Calm down!" AJ said, scrambling to her hooves. "No shades are here."

Dash calmed down and lowered her wings, turning to AJ. "Then what is it?"

"Listen," Jack said, causing the pegasus pony to strain her ears. "Birds."

"Yeah? So?" Scoffed Dash.

"Birds only sing during tha day. We musta' been asleep hours, but it's still night. Y'know how you told me Celestia was controllin' Twilight?" Dash nodded. "Well, what if she won' raise the sun? What if that's her plan?"

Dread seeped into Dash's eyes, quickly followed by horrible realization. "Oh, god," the pegasus pony said. "Keep every pony in the dark. We won't be able to see the shades as well."

AJ nodded. "That must be part of it. You need to stop her. For me. For every pony."

Their eyes locked, pink fighting viciously with green. "I can't do it alone."

"Yes you can. You can and you shor' darn will, because I need to stay here and help the refugees. They need a leader. I can keep them safe."

Dash shook her head violently. "No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! That's EXACTLY what Rarity said! I'm not losing you, too!" Rainbow Dash threw herself at AJ, tackling the orange work pony to the ground.

"I can't live without you," Dashie sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lay on top of Apple Jack, straddling her. "I can't. I just can't."

Apple Jack's still loose mane was splayed over the grassy hill, giving her an angelic look even in the moonlight. Her light green eyes were half-lidded, and her smooth orange face bent into a smile. "You won' have te'. I'll be around fo' a long while, you count on that."

"No," Dash whispered, her voice trembling.

"Yes," AJ said back, strongly. "You can help Twi' break whatever spell she's under. I'll help the others, and we will make it through this."

Rainbow Dash swallowed and stepped off of AJ, her back facing her friend.

"Okay." And that was all the cyan pegasus pony said before she took off, her magnificent wings spreading and trusting her off the ground towards Canterlot.

"Thas' my girl," Jack smiled, turning and walking back towards her barn.

Most of the ponies were asleep when Apple Jack got back. They had fashioned weapons and shields out of the gardening and cooking ware, but the orange work pony didn't mind. Everypony was sprawled out on couches and chairs and floors, most of them in a deep sleep. Leaf Turner was still awake, sitting on the kitchen table scratching away at a scroll with a quill when AJ walked in.

"Oh, you're back," Leaf stated as Apple Jack sopped onto the counter alongside the colt.

"Don' get too excited," Jack joked, leaning over to see what he was writing. "Remedies?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered, not looking away from his paper. "All the ones I can remember, at least. Just jotting them down for somepony else incase some shades get me…."

AJ jerked away from the colt, appalled at his pessimism. "Don' you dare talk like that! We'll get you out of this mess alive, you'll see, and you'll be the best darn doctor in all of Equestria, mark my words."

Leaf smiled sadly. "I just want my sister back." He turned his large yellow eyes to Apple Jack. "Did you lose anypony really close?"

Apple Jack grimaced. "More than you know, son. More than you know."

TBC

It's official- this fanfic will cost me a fraction of my soul to complete. No worries, I have humanity to spare! Love! Review! Etc! :D it's going to be a long, long story so stick around! Xoxoxox ~Karma


End file.
